<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bells of Notre Dame by Tarlosformeplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923394">The Bells of Notre Dame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease'>Tarlosformeplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schmico as DISNEY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Schmico, levi and nico fall in love, the bells of notre dame, well this is weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Schmico fanfiction based on the Disney movie the Hunchback of Notre Dame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Kim &amp; Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Schmico as DISNEY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bells of Notre Dame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah. I love the Hunchback of Notre Dame and I just saw the play in Tampere, Finland and it was amazing. So I decided to write a Schmico fanfiction based on that. The characters are the same as in the movie but Nico is the knight Phoebus and Levi is Esmeralda. Let's see how this goes. I do not own any of these characters or the plot of this so give credit for that to the writers and movie makers. Thank you. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Hey there little friends, my name is Clopin'', I said and looked at the kids that had gathered around my chariot. I lifted one of my hands and there was a puppet at the end of it. ''This is my friend Puppet''.</p><p>''Hey there children'', the puppet said with an high bitched voice. ''Are you telling us a story today master?''</p><p>''I don't know puppet. Should I?'' I looked at the kids who were smiling widely and nodding their little heads. ''Maybe I could tell you a story about Quasimodo?''</p><p>''You told that story last time'', one of the kids said and looked at the Jester. </p><p>''Can you tell us more about Levi and Nico?'' one girl with long brown braids asked and everybody started to shout that it was an great idea. </p><p>''Calm down kids'', I said and looked at the puppet in my hand. "Sit down and relax. Listen to the bells of Notre Dame and hear the story I am about to tell you. The story about love and jelousy. Under the eyes of Notre Dame".</p><p>---</p><p>The man with Dark hair and shining golden armor walked down the streets of France looking at the map on his hands. He sighed and threw the map away.</p><p>"When you have been gone for a decade and they change everything", he said to his white horse named Achilles. From the corner of his eye he saw something moving. He turned a little and saw the most beautiful man he has ever seen. The man was almost certainly a gypsy dancing and playing his tambourine. The man decided to throw few gold coins to the hat that was sitting in front of the gypsy. Then he heard some voices behind him, they weren't normal like people talking. No this voice was angry, they were almost certainly some French soldiers. </p><p>"All right, gypsy, where did you get this money?" the taller one asked and pulled the hat causing all the coins to fall all around.</p><p>"For your information. I earned it" the gypsy said and knelt to collect the coins but the other soldier picked him back up holding his hand so tight that it hurt him and almost certainly leaving his mark there. </p><p>"Gypsies don't earn money. Did you steal it?'' the other soldier asked with a smirk. </p><p>''You'd know a lot about stealing'', the gypsy said and spit on the taller ones face. He tried to run a way but the soldiers took his hands and held him still. </p><p>''Maybe a day in the stocks will give you a lesson or two''. The gypsy struggled his hands off and ran away. The soldiers tried to follow him, but the man with golden armor ordered his horse to sit on top  of one of the soldiers back. </p><p> ''Oh my. I'm so sorry. Naughty horse, naughty'', he upbraided with a smile on his face. The other soldier took his sword out and pointed it on the mans face. </p><p>''I'll teach you a lesson, you little...''. He couldn't finish his sentence when the man took his sword out too. It was beautiful. The sword had a golden handle with blue diamonds on it. This was enough for the soldier to stare at him with wide eyes.</p><p>''You were saying...Lieutenant?'' The soldier gasps when he realizes who he was pointing at with his sword. </p><p>''Captain Nico! At your service, sir''. Nico puts his sword away and kneels in front of the guy who is still under Achilles. </p><p>''I know you have a lot to think about right now, but where can I find the Palace of Justice?'' he asked and smirked. Nico realized that his horse was still sitting on top of that other soldier, so he just let out a small laugh. ''Oh yeah. Achilles. Up''. Achilles stood up and the soldier was finally freed from under the horse. </p><p>---</p><p>Nico arrived to the Palace of Justice where he was led to the dungeons. He was met with Frollo who was giving orders to the guard who had a whip in his hand. </p><p>"You need to pause between the whips or else he won't feel the other ones". Nico heard Frollo say when he walked to the archdeacon.</p><p>"Ah, Captain Nico. Home from the wars I suppose", Frollo said and looked at Nico with his cold piercing eyes.</p><p>"At your service", Nico said and bowed his head to show respect to Frollo.</p><p>"Come with me", Frollo said and led Nico to the balcony. "Do you see that Captain? Gypsies. They need to be stopped".</p><p>"I was summoned back from the war to capture palm readers", Nico said and rolled his eyes with disgust. He didn't want to harm the innocent, even if they were gypsies.</p><p>"Oh captain. The real war has just become. For years I have eliminated those filthy gypsies. One-by-One", he said  the same time he crushed some ants under his fingers. "If we don't stop them now..." Frollo lifted the tile and they could see hundreds of ants coming from under it. "They will be impossible to destroy"</p><p>''What are we going to do?'' Nico asked. Frollo slammed the tile back to it's place crushing the ants. ''You make your point quite vividly''.</p><p>''You know Captain. I am starting to like you'', Frollo said and looked over the balcony seeing many gypsies dancing and fooling around. ''Have you ever been to an gypsy festival before?''</p><p>''Not recently, sir'', Nico answered lifting his eyebrow trying to remember the last time he was at a festival. </p><p>''Then this should be quite an education for you'', Frollo said and led the way to the festival. </p><p>---</p><p>Levi heard the music of Topsy Turvy. He was getting ready for his big dance number like every year when someone was bushed to his tent. </p><p>''Hey! Are you all right?'' he asked and saw that it was a man who looked a bit scared. Levi noticed that he was trying to hide his face from him. </p><p>''I didn't mean to...I'm sorry'', the man said, but he still wasn't standing up. </p><p>''You're not hurt are you?'' Levi knelt beside him. ''Let's see''. He lifted the green hood from the mans face. ''See no harm done. Just try to be a bit more careful next time''.</p><p>''I will'', the man said and left from Levi's tent. </p><p>''Well Djali. He had a pretty great mask didn't he''. Djali, Levi's pet goat, nodded and Levi just smiled. ''It's almost my turn. How do I look?'' Djali started to jump around happily. ''I take that as a compliment, here''. Levi cave Djali an apple before he was led to the stage. </p><p>''...Hurry, Hurry, Here's your chance. See the mystery and romance. Come One! Come All! See the finest boy in France, make an entrance to entrance. Dance Levi...Dance!'', I Clopin so kindly introduced my good friend Levi to the stage. </p><p>Levi heard his name called and when the puff of smoke disappeared he was already at the stage dancing around with his tambourine, Djali jumping around him. </p><p>''Look at that disgusting display'', Levi heard someone say and when he turned around he saw that the voice belonged to Frollo. He was talking to someone and Levi remembered seeing him from earlier that day. That was the man who had given him all those gold coins, the one who had been so nice to him and helped him get out of trouble with those soldiers. What was he doing with that man?</p><p>Levi continued his dance and bulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and walked in front of Frollo, wrapping the handkerchief around his head playfully. He used it to pull him closer and moved to kiss the old man, but Levi jumped away at the last second and walked back in to the middle of the stage with a smirk painted all across his face. </p><p><em>'</em>'Here's the moment you've been waiting for! Now's the time we crown the King of fools!''.</p><p> When I pulled contestants on the stage, Levi had pulled Quasimodo to the stage too. I gestured Levi to work his line and rip off the masks to reveal all the ugly faces underneath them. Everybody were cheering when he pulled the masks off one by one, until he reached Quasi. He tried to pull the mask off but for everyone's surprise, he wasn't wearing any. </p><p>''That's no mask!''</p><p>''It's his face!''</p><p>''He's hideous!''</p><p>''It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!''</p><p>''Ladies and gentleman, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!''</p><p>When everyone heard those words, the cheering started once again. The King of fools was crowned and everyone were celebrating. </p><p>''You think he's ugly now? Watch this!'' Levi heard one of the soldiers say and before he could do anything, tomatoes were already flying towards Quasimodo. ''Now, that's ugly!''. Everyone were laughing and pointing at the creature that was now tied down to a spinning table and span around while people threw vegetables at him. </p><p>''Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty'', Levi heard the man next to Frollo say, but the archdeacon just shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>''In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here''.</p><p>Levi had had enough. He jumped back on stage and walked next to the hunchback, who was now covered in tomatoes. The crowd let out a loud gasp and then they went silent. Everyone were looking at Levi, who had knelt next to Quasimodo. </p><p>''Hey, don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen'', Levi said an helped to clean the poor man's face. </p><p>''You! Gypsy boy! Get down at once!'' Frollo shouted at the man and stood up with anger flaming in his eyes. </p><p>''Yes, your honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature''.</p><p>''I forbid it!'' Levi's blood was boiling inside him. He took a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes that were holding Quasimodo down. </p><p>''How dare you defy me!'' Frollo shouted at the man on stage and pointed his finger at him. </p><p>''You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help'', Levi said and turned to face the man who he was speaking to. </p><p>''Silence!''</p><p>''Justice!''</p><p>''Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence''.</p><p>''Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!'' Levi shouted and felt the hot tears in his eyes. He tried hard to not let them fall down his cheeks, but he was sure he would lose that battle soon. </p><p>''Captain Nico! Arrest him'', Frollo told to the dark haired man next to him. He just nodded and motioned for his soldiers to move in and arrest Levi. They surround the man, but a smirk takes it's place on Levi's face.</p><p>''Now let's see'', Levi says and points at every soldier like counting them, the smirk still showing on his face. ''One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor boy like me gonna do?''</p><p>Suddenly like out of nowhere there was a puff of smoke and Levi was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>''Witchcraft!'' Frollo shouted with scared voice looking around for the lost boy. </p><p>''Oh, boys! Over here!'' Levi's small voice was heard behind the ground and then everyone saw him standing on some kind of a box.</p><p>Levi kept on running while the soldiers followed him. His pet goat Djali somehow still following him, just like a loyal goat should do. Levi crapped a medal plate from someone and threw it, knocking three soldiers. Two other soldiers watched their friends getting down before they tripped on their on feet. </p><p>''Wow'', Nico said not being able to take his eyes off of the gypsy boy. Levi was able to escape from the feast and now Frollo was angrier than he had ever been.</p><p>''Find him, Captain! I want him alive!'' Frollo said and looked at Quasimodo who was hiding behind a pillar. </p><p>''Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy boy, and do not harm him!'' Nico says to the soldiers when he sees someone who was covering his face enter in to the cathedral. </p><p>Nico decides to go check if it was the one he thought it was. He left his horse outside when he walked inside the cathedral. He saw the man lower the hood from in front of his face and the beautiful features of the gypsy boy appeared in front of him. Nico walked behind him, but he didn't know that the gypsy had seen him and now he was pushed towards the wall with Nico's own sword cutting his cheek.</p><p>''You!'' Levi said and looked at the man in front of him. He can't escape the fact how handsome the man was, but Levi also knew that this man was an enemy. He wanted him dead, or did he? What if he was different than others?</p><p>''Easy, easy...I just shaved this morning'', Nico said without taking his eyes from the sword. </p><p>''Oh, really? You missed a spot'', Levi said bringing the sword closer to the Captain's throat.</p><p>''All right, all right. Just calm down and give me a chance to apologize''. </p><p>''For what?'' Levi asked and while he let down his guard for a split second. Nico was able to grab the sword from him and turned them around. Nico was holding Levi's hands behind his back, so he couldn't move. </p><p>''That, for example'', Nico whispered to Levi's ear, feeling the soft curls of the smaller one on his cheek. </p><p>''You sneaky son of a...''</p><p>''Ah, ah, ah! Watch it...you're in a church'', Nico said and brushed his lips to Levi's ear. Levi yanked his arms from Nico's firm hold and took one of the staff's with candles on top. </p><p>''Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?'' Levi asked while swinging the staff at Nico, who blocks it with his sword. They start to fight slowly, hit by hit, still keeping the smirks on their faces.</p><p>''Candlelight...privacy...music'', Nico said between Levi's swings. ''Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat. You fight almost as good as my men''.</p><p>''Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you'', Levi said letting out a gentle giggle while swinging the staff again and Nico blocking it without even a problem.</p><p>''That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?''</p><p>''No'', Levi said calmly. ''This is''. He swung the staff at Nico's crotch, but he blocks that too. Levi quickly hits him in the face.</p><p>''Touche'', Nico said shaking his head. Djali comes out from behind one of the chairs and butts Nico in the chest. </p><p>''I didn't know you had a kid'', Nico says after gasping for air. </p><p>''Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers'', Levi said and saw Nico put his sword back to it's place on his belt.</p><p>''I noticed. Permit me. I'm Nico. It means victory of people in Greek. And you are?'' Nico asked looking at the boy putting the staff back to where had taken it.</p><p>''Is this an interrogation?'' Levi asked raising one of his eyebrows.</p><p>''It's called an introduction''.</p><p>''You're not arresting me?''</p><p>''Not as long as you're in here. I can't'', Nico said and shrugged his shoulders, looking at the boy in front of from head to toe.</p><p>''You're not at all like the other soldiers'', Levi said and lowered his gaze at his feet with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. ''So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?'' </p><p>''I'd settle for you name'', Nico said letting a small laugh.</p><p>''Levi''.</p><p>''It's beautiful. Much better than Nico, anyway'', Nico said and looked at Levi's eyes not wanting to look any other way. Their moment was however gone before it could even start properly. Neither of them noticed that Frollo and the soldiers were there too.</p><p>''Good work, Captain! Now, arrest him'', Frollo ordered. Nico was still facing Levi and he was feeling a bit panicked at the moment. He didn't want Frollo to take the fragile boy to the jail.</p><p>''Claim sanctuary'', Nico whispers to Levi, but he just looks at Nico oddly. ''Say it''.</p><p>''You tricked me!'' Levi said and tried to get away from the man put he held him still.</p><p>''I'm waiting, Captain'', Frollo said and was already getting frustrated.</p><p>''I'm sorry, sir. She claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do''. </p><p>''Then drag he outside at...'' Frollo started but was soon stopped when the archdeacon came down the stairs.</p><p>''Frollo! You will not touch him!'', the archdeacon said and turned to Levi while walking towards him. ''Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church''.</p><p>Frollo and the soldiers turned to leave, but none noticed that Frollo duck around a pillar and doubled back. When everyone were finally gone and Levi was left standing alone, Frollo jumped out. He grabbed Levi's arm and twisted it behind him. </p><p>''You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls'', Frollo whispered to Levi's ear and then he paused taking a moment to breathe deeply, smelling Levi's curls.</p><p>''What are you doing?'' Levi asked feeling his eyes to tear up from the pain that his arm was in. </p><p>''I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck'', Frollo caressed Levis neck, but he pulls away.</p><p>''I know what you were imagining'', Levi said through gritted teeth.</p><p>''Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter'', Frollo said while starting to leave, but just before he opened the door he once again turned to face Levi. ''You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!''</p><p>Frollo excited and pulled the door shut behind him. Levi rushed over to another door, only to find soldiers standing behind it. He slams it shut and sees Djali coming back to him. </p><p>''One thing, Djali...if Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong'', Levi said and let a single tear fall to his cheek while the archdeacon came back laying a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>''Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further''. </p><p>''You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then...'', Levi started but he had to let out a sigh before continuing. ''What do they have against people who are different, anyway?''</p><p>''You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself'', the archdeacon said with a sad tone in his voice. </p><p>''No one out there's going to help, that's for sure''. </p><p>''Perhaps there's someone in here who can''.</p><p>Levi smiles at the old man gently before slowly walking to the altar. He knelt in front of the large window staring at the cross on the wall. Maybe a little prayer won't hurt anyone...</p><p>
  <em>''I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too? God help my people, we look to you still. Help the outcasts, or nobody will. I ask for nothing, I can get by, but I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and down-trod. I thought we all were the children of god...''</em>
</p><p>Levi feels the hot tears wet his cheeks when he finally shakes his head slowly and turns away from the altar. </p><p>''You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?!'' one of the parishioners shouted. ''Haven't you caused enough trouble already''. Levi spots Quasi and runs after him, when he saw the hunchback to run away in to the upstairs.</p><p>''Wait! I just want to talk to you!'' Levi said and sees Quasi running to his room. He decided to follow him in to the room. ''Here you are. I was afraid that I'd lost you''. </p><p>''Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was nice...seeing...you...again'', Quasi said before going away again. </p><p>''No wait!'' Levi shouted at him and running after him once again. He finally reached Quasi and tried to calm down his breathing while trying to calm the boy in front of at the same time. ''I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up...on the...stage''. Quasi leads Levi back to his room where Levi saw the model of the city with wooden characters. </p><p>''What is this place?'' he asks in awe.</p><p>''This is where I live''.</p><p>''Did you make all these things yourself?''</p><p>''Most of them''.</p><p>''This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins'', Levi chuckled. </p><p>''But you're a wonderful dancer'', Quasi says with a blush. </p><p>''Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. Do you live here alone?''</p><p>''Well it's not just me...there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them?'' Quasimodo asked with excitement shining on his face.</p><p>''Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Djali?'' Levi asked and saw his goat nodding a little.</p><p>''Follow me. I'll introduce you''. They went in to the bell tower and Levi couldn't help the gasp leave his lips.</p><p>''Never knew there were so many''.</p><p>''That's Little Sophia, and this here is Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets you know''. </p><p>''And who's this?'' </p><p>''That's big Marie''. Quasi said and gestured Levi to follow him outside in to the balcony. In front of Levi's eyes there opened this beautiful view of Paris and the Seine.</p><p>''I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever'', Levi said smelling the cold air.</p><p>''Yes you could'', Quasi said smiling at the boy. ''You have sanctuary!''. </p><p>''But no freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls'', Levi said and a sad smile painted his face. </p><p>''But you're not like other gypsies. They're...evil''.</p><p>''Who told you that?''</p><p>''My master, Frollo. He raised me''. </p><p>''How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?'' Levi asked and looked at the shorter one.</p><p>''Cruel? Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know''. </p><p>''He told you that?''</p><p>''Look at me'', Quasi said and looked at his own feet.</p><p>''Give me your hand'', Levi said and Quasimodo did as told. </p><p>''Why?''.</p><p>''Just let me see'', Levi said and traced the lined with his finger. ''Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this means you're shy. Hmm...well, that's funny...''.</p><p>''What?''</p><p>''I don't see any monster lines. Not a single one. Now look at me. Do you think I'm evil?'' Levi asked and let Quasi's hand go. </p><p>''No, no, no! You're kind, and good, and...''</p><p>''...and a gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us''.</p><p>''Thank you'', Quasi said smiling. ''You helped me. Now I will help you''.</p><p>''But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door''.</p><p>''We won't use a door''. </p><p>''You mean...climb up?'' Levi asked and pointed at the roof. </p><p>''Sure. You carry him'', Quasi said pointing at Djali who was now shaking like a leaf. ''And I'll carry you''. Levi picked Djali to his arms and Quasi lifted Levi to his. He was stronger than he looked. </p><p>Quasi leaps over the edge and hold on to a gargoyle head, before he swings down the exterior of the cathedral. He stop on a slanted roof. </p><p>''Wow you're quite an acrobat'', Levi chuckles when Quasi finally let him down. </p><p>''Thank you'', Quasi said quietly. ''I hope I didn't scare you''. </p><p>''Not for an instant'', Levi lied. Inside he was still feeling like his life was flashing in front of his eyes. </p><p>''I'll never forget you, Levi''.</p><p>''Come with me'', Levi said with a smile. </p><p>''What?'' </p><p>''To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place''.</p><p>''Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened to me today. No. This is where I belong''. </p><p>''All right, then I'll come to see you'', Levi said after thinking for a while.</p><p>''What? Here? But, the soldiers, and Frollo, and...''</p><p>''I'll come after sunset'', Levi says and hugs Quasimodo gently and pulls a talisman off his neck and hands it to Quasi. </p><p>''If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way'', Levi said and hugged the boy once more. ''Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand''. Quasi was just about to say something when they heard the soldiers coming towards them. </p><p>''Hurry! You must go!''</p><p>Levi swung down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark. Quasi climbs back up to his tower and as soon as he reaches the ledge, Nico appears in front of him. </p><p>''Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy boy. Have you seen him?'' Quasimodo however get very angry that Nico was there, so he tries to hit the man, but Nico just dodged. ''Whoa, whoa! Easy!''</p><p>''No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!'' Quasimodo yelled at the man.</p><p>''Wait! I mean him no harm!''</p><p>''GO!'' Quasi grabbed a torch and began to swing it at Nico, who just backed off, but Quasi just kept on swinging. Nico draws his sword out and swings it, pinning the torch against the wall. Quasimodo didn't wait before he had grabbed Nico by his shirt and lifted him against the wall holding him there. </p><p>''You tell him from me, I didn't mean to trap him here, but it was the only way to save his life. Will you tell him that?'' Nico asked but Quasi didn't answer to him. ''Will you?''</p><p>''If you go. Now!''</p><p>''I'll go. Now will you put me down, please?'' Nico asked and Quasi set him down. Nico started to leave but decided to turn to face the hunchback once again. ''Oh, and one more thing. Tell Levi he's very lucky''.</p><p>''Why?''</p><p>''To have a friend like you'', Nico said smiling a little before leaving Quasimodo with his own thoughts, just like he promised. </p><p>---</p><p>The next morning Nico waits for minister Frollo to come give him new orders. Nico was thinking about Levi and how he needed to keep him safe. Even if he ever sees him again, he won't give Levi's location to Frollo. He couldn't. </p><p>When Frollo's carriage was finally coming towards them and when it stops, Nico could see Frollo's evil grin. Nico turned to his soldiers. </p><p>''Attention!'' he shouted before turning back to face Frollo. ''Morning, sir''. Frollo let's out a groan of disgust, while he looked around the area they were on. ''Are you feeling all right?''</p><p>''I had a little trouble with the fireplace'', Frollo sighed. </p><p>''I see. Your orders, sir?'' Nico asked and straightened his back.</p><p>''Find the gypsy boy''.</p><p>Frollo, Nico and Nico's soldiers walked from house to house trying to find any gypsies. They got to a house with a large windmill, where the soldiers had found gypsies hiding out. Nico watches as Frollo is trying to interrogate the miller, who lives in the house.</p><p>''We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?'' Frollo asked, his eyes full of hate towards the miller.</p><p>''Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord'', the miller begged.</p><p>''I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear''. </p><p>''But we were innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies!'' the miller said looking at Frollo with tears in his eyes. Frollo just pushed the miller inside the house and pulled their door shut, locking it so they couldn't get out. The minister turned to Nico.</p><p>''Burn it'', he said.</p><p>''What?''</p><p>''Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of'', Frollo said shrugging his shoulders and hands him the torch.</p><p>''With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent'', Nico said, his eyes on the torch Frollo was holding.</p><p>''But you were trained to follow orders!'' Frollo shouted at him. Nico took the torch from him and tossed it in a bucket of water.</p><p>''Insolent coward'', Frollo hissed and grabbed another torch. He touches the house with it and the entire structure is quickly engulfed in flame. Nico doesn't even think when he had already crashed through the window and brought the family outside to safety. While the building burns, Frollo had ordered the soldiers to grab Nico.</p><p>''The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity...you threw away a promising career'', Frollo said while he climbed back on his horse.</p><p>''Consider it my highest honor, sir'', Nico said and kicked Frollo's horse, causing Frollo to be thrown off. Nico hops on Frollo's horse and starts to get away from the soldiers.</p><p>''Hit him! And don't hit my horse!'' Frollo shouted from the ground where he was still sitting. Nico tries to ride away, but he is showered with arrows causing one them to through his shoulder. He fell off the horse and even off the bridge and into the river. A volley of arrows follow him in. Levi who had seen all of that gasped for air, his hand flying over his mouth to cover the incoming scream. ''Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the boy! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it''.</p><p>When the soldiers and Frollo were gone, Levi ran down the hill to the river, still under cover. She wades into the water and dives under. He comes back with the unconscious Nico, pulling him out of the water. Levi looks up and see dark clouds hanging on top of him. The whole Paris was on fire, just because of him.</p><p>---</p><p>''Quasi? Quasimodo?'' An exhausted Levi shouted while trying to hold the unconscious body of Nico's up.</p><p>''Levi? Levi! You're all right! I knew you'd come back'', Quasimodo said when he ran to Levi, but stopped when he saw Nico.</p><p>''Please Quasi I need help. This is Nico. He's wounded, and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?'' Levi asked and Quasi just nodded at him, with a plank expression.</p><p>''This way'', he said and led them to his bedroom. They laid Nico on Quasi's bed. Nico groans from the pain and finally wakes up, feeling like his whole body was aching. </p><p>''Levi?'' he asked with a weak voice and his face pale.</p><p>''Shh, shh, shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move'', Levi said and pulled our a flask of alcohol.</p><p>''Great. I could use a drink'', Nico says, but regress it immediately when a loud cough escaped his lips. Levi poured the liquid in to the wound and is forced to listen to when Nico cried out in pain. ''Ah! Feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year''.</p><p>''That family owes you their lives. You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest'', Levi says with a chuckle. </p><p>''Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?'' </p><p>''You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced you heart'', Levi said looking at Nico's eyes. They were almost just as beautiful as the man wearing them.</p><p>''I'm not sure it didn't'', Nico said and closed his eyes when he saw Levi leaning closer to him and pressing his soft warm lips to his. The kiss was passionate but gentle.</p><p>''Frollo's coming!'' Quasi shouted after a while and rushed to Levi and Nico. ''You must leave. Quick, follow me! Go down the south tower steps''. </p><p>''Be careful, my friend'', Levi says and looks at Nico one last time before turning back to Quasi. ''Promise you won't let anything happen to him''. </p><p>''I promise''. </p><p>''Thank you, Quasi'', Levi said and then he was already gone. </p><p>Nico laid on the hard bed listening to the voices around him. He heard Levi's steps before they were gone. Then his heart almost jumped to his throat when he heard Frollo speak for the first time.</p><p>''Is there something troubling you, Quasimodo?''</p><p>''No, no!'' </p><p>''Oh but there is. I know there is''. Nico listened carefully as the two men spoke when a single grape rolled next to his hiding space. Luckily it was Quasi who lifted it. ''I think you're hiding something''. </p><p>''Oh no, master. There's nothing...''</p><p>''You're not eating boy''. </p><p>''It's very good. Thank you'', Quasi said and Nico heard from his voice that his mouth was full of food.</p><p>''I know you're hiding that gypsy boy. But don't worry. I know where his hideout is, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack wit a thousand men'', Frollo said and left from the room to leave the shocked Quasi and hurt Nico alone. </p><p>''We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first...are you coming with me?'' Nico said when he walked out from his hiding place holding his bleeding shoulder.</p><p>''I can't'', Quasi said without even looking at the wounded soldier. </p><p>''I thought you were Levi's friend'', Nico said with anger growing inside him. He didn't know why Quasi was acting like this and it made him feel this weird feeling inside his stomach, sympathy, fear, anger. </p><p>''Frollo's my master. I can't disobey him again''.</p><p>''Levi stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude'', Nico says and watches Quasi to turn away from him, certainly not wanting to talk to him anymore. ''Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right''. Nico turned and left Quasi with his thoughts, limping down the stairs. He was just stepping out of the cathedral when he heard steps behind him.</p><p>''Nico!'' Nico turned around and saw Quasi standing in front of him. ''I'm coming with you!''</p><p>''I'm glad you changed your mind'', Nico said and gave the hunchback a gentle smile. </p><p>''I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him'', Quasi said and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>''You know where Levi is?'' Nico asked lifting one of his eyebrows. </p><p>''No, but he said this would help us find him'', Quasi said and pulled the talisman out of his pocket and handed it to Nico. </p><p>''Good, good! Ahh. Great!'' Nico turns the talisman on his hand trying to figure out what it was and how they would find Levi with it. ''What is it?''</p><p>''I'm not sure''. </p><p>''Hmm. Must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek...'', Nico thought out loud but was interrupted when Quasi said something he couldn't quite catch. ''What?''</p><p>''It's the city!''</p><p>''What are you talking about?''</p><p>''It's a map!'' Quasi said and pointed to the center of the talisman. ''See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little...''</p><p>''I've never seen a map that looks like this and...'', they both talked at the same time and ended their sentences at the same time. </p><p>''And this is it!'' Quasi said excitedly.</p><p>''And this is not it!'' they both breathed deeply before Nico gave in. ''All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Levi, we have to work together. Truce?'' Nico offered his hand to Quasi who took it smiling a little. </p><p>''Truce''. </p><p>Nico and Quasi walked down the dark roads, following the map. Nico still wasn't sure if Quasi was right that the talisman was a map, but he needed to find Levi before Frollo found him. After a while they find themselves at a graveyard, approaching a central grave, with a symbol on it.</p><p>''This looks like the symbol on the map'', Nico said and pointef at the picture on the talisman. </p><p>''But what does it mean?''.</p><p>''Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it'', Nico said scratching his head while Quasi pushed the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down. ''Yes, well, or we could just go down the stairs''. They walk down the stairs to a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons.</p><p>''Is this the Court of Miracles?'' Quasi asked.</p><p>''Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs'', Nico said with discuss painted all across his face. ''Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Quasi?''</p><p>''Not me. I just want to warn Levi and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble''. </p><p>''Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now'', Nico said looking around him, like trying to find something suspicious, other than the skeletons on the walls.</p><p>''What do you mean?''.</p><p>''You know, a guard, a booby trap...''. As like somekind of a sign, their torch blew out, leaving them in darkness. ''...or an ambush''. Suddenly, the chamber was fully lit, and they were surrounded by skeletons. They forced them to their knees in front of me, the Clopin as I took of my mask.</p><p>''Well, well, well. What do we have here?'' I asked them.</p><p>''Trespassers!'' One of the skeletons shouted.</p><p>''Spies!''</p><p>''We are not spies!'' Nico said not being able to hide the fear in his eyes.</p><p>''Can't you listen...'', Quasi started but someone kicked him knocking the air out of his lungs. </p><p>''Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale'', I said with a laugh. They both were led into a complete underground town, teeming with gypsies. ''Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair. Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles. Where the dead don't talk, so you won't be around to reveal what you've found! We have a method for spies and intruders, rather like hornets protecting their hive, here in the Court of Miracles, where it's a miracle if you get out ALIVE!''</p><p>Quasi and Nico were taken up to a platform, where nooses were placed around their necks and gags to their mouths. </p><p>''Gather around, everybody! There's good ''noose'' tonight!'' I said as the gypsies laughed at my comment. ''It's a double header, a couple of Frollo's spies''. The crowd started to boo, throwing some vegetables at Nico and Quasimodo. ''And not just any spies! His Captain of the guard, and his loyal, bell ringing henchman! Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles. I am the lawyers and judge all in one, we like to get the trial over with quickly''. I'm just about to pull the handle to drop the floor out from underneath Quasi and Nico, when I heard someone yell from the crowd.</p><p>''Stop!'' I turned around to see Levi walking towards me. ''These men aren't spies...they're our friends!''.  Levi removes the nooses and gags from their necks and mouths. </p><p>''Why didn't they say so?''</p><p>''We did say so!'' Quasi and Nico shouted at the same time. Levi hugged Nico tight and then turned to face the crowd pointing at the man next to him. ''This is the soldier that saved the miller's family'', he said before pointing at Quasi. ''And Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral''. Nico took a step forward linking his hand with Levi's one. </p><p>''We came to warn you!'' he shouted at the crowd. ''Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men''. </p><p>''Then let's not waste time!'' Levi said and looked at Nico with teary eyes. ''We must leave immediately!'' Gypsies began running everywhere, beginning to back up. Levi moves closer to Nico's ear. ''You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful''. </p><p>''Don't thank me. Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would never have found my way here'', Nico said and was just about to kiss the man in front of him when they all heard the too familiar voice come from behind them. </p><p>''Nor would I!'' Frollo said as he and his men appeared in the doorway. Soldiers surrounded the people and took the gypsies into custody. ''After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last'', Frollo said and turned to Quasi. ''Dear Quasimodo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me''.</p><p>''What are you talking about?'' Levi asked. </p><p>''He led me right to you, my dear''. </p><p>''You're a liar!'' Nico shouted. </p><p>''And look what else I've caught in my net...Captain Nico, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend'', Frollo said and turned to face his guards. ''Lock them up''.</p><p>''No, please, master'', Quasi pleaded. </p><p>''Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he stays there''. The guards held Quasi by the arms and started to take him away. </p><p>''Now you too'', Frollo said looking at Nico and Levi with fire in his eyes. He gestured two guards to take them. One held Levi by the waist pulling him away from Nico, while the other one dragged Nico away. </p><p>''No! Let me go!'' Nico shouted trying to free himself, failing at it. </p><p>''Nico! I lov...''. Levi couldn't finish his sentence when he was already taken away from the scene. </p><p>---</p><p>The next morning, a huge crowd had gathered on the steps on Notre Dame to watch the burning of Levi, who was on a pyre. Frollo was standing next to him with an evil smirk on his face, while the gypsies were watching the burning from their cages. The archdeacon tried to come out to see what was happening, but the guards blocked him off. </p><p>''The prisoner Levi has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence is death!'' Frollo shouts and listens to the cheers coming from the crowd. He leaned closer to Levi. ''The time has come gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire''. As a response Levi just spits on his face. Frollo turned back to the crowd. ''The gypsy has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in mortal danger. For justice, for Paris, and for his own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor boy back where he belongs''. Frollo touched the pyre with his torch, starting the fire. </p><p>Suddenly the bells of Notre Dame started to ring by themselves and soon there was a figure standing in the middle of the flames freed the unconscious Levi. The figure took the rope which he  had used to get down to climb back up to the top of Notre Dame.</p><p>''Quasimodo!'' Frollo shouted. The crowd cheered at Quasimodo, but Frollo wasn't pleased. ''Captain, seize the cathedral!''. He turns to the men standing in front of Nico's cage before yelling at them. ''You men! Pick up that beam and break down the door!'' The men obligated Frollo, leaving only one guard to watch over Nico. Nico grabbed the man by the neck and bonked him on the head and grabbed the keys before the guard fell to the floor. He unlocked himself and climbed on top of his cage. </p><p>''Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?'', Nico shouted at the crowd. </p><p>''No!'' The crowd began to break loose the gypsies while the guards continued their assault. The crowd and gypsies, alongside with Nico, started to fight with the guards. Nico fights his way to the door which was still locked. He saw one of the guards behind his horse Achilles and smirked.</p><p>''Achilles! Sit!'' he ordered and the horse did as told, sitting on top of the guard.</p><p>---</p><p>Levi wakes up with a pounding head and sees Quasi holding Frollo by the neck with a dagger on his hand. </p><p>''Now, now, listen to me Quasimodo'', Frollo said and tried to force a smile on his face.</p><p>''No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!'' Quasi said and threw the dagger away.</p><p>''Quasimodo?'' Levi asked and sat on the bed. </p><p>''Levi!'' Quasi shouted happily. </p><p>''He lives?'' Frollo asked and when Quasimodo let him down he reached for a sword that was laying on the floor. </p><p>''No!'' Quasi shouted and picked Levi up to his arms before running outside the room. Frollo followed them, but all he saw was gargoyles. He looked left and right and found Quasi hanging from one of the gargoyles with Levi close to his chest. </p><p>''Leaving so soon?'' Frollo asked and swing the sword, but Quasi dodged the blow by swinging to another spot. Frollo swing again. </p><p>''Hang on!'' Quasi said to Levi who just nodded at him. Quasi swing again, just narrowly missing Frollo's sword. When he landed, Frollo finally got them cornered. </p><p>''I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you'', Frollo said. ''Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!'' He swing his cape, covering Quasi's head, but when he tried to throw Quasi off the balcony, the panicking Quasi pulls Frollo off as well. Now Frollo was hanging onto Quasi who was hanging onto Levi. Frollo threw his cape around another gargoyle, and pulled himself over it. He stood up and was about to hit Levi with his sword. ''And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!''. The gargoyle under him, however, began to crack. Frollo was thrown off balance and he was now hanging onto the gargoyle's head. It broke off, sending Frollo falling to his death. At the same time Levi lost his grip on Quasi and he fell down.</p><p>''No!'' Levi yelled and let a tear or two fall down his cheek, but was quick to try them when he saw Nico getting a hold of the falling hunchback and pulling him inside. Levi runs to the same floor they are on. He ran to Quasi and hugged him tight before turning to Nico and kissed him passionately.</p><p>---</p><p>''...And that my children was the story of Nico and Levi'', I said smiling and looking at he kids around me. Some of the little girls had tears in their eyes and few of the boys were sniffling. </p><p>''Mr. Clopin. Is this story a true story?'' one of the girls asked. </p><p>''I don't know'', I said and looked at my puppet. ''I'm just a jester with a puppet''. I looked behind the kids to see the glimpse of dark messy hair and golden Captains armor, the smile creeping to my face. ''But hey, I know you know the song we always sing at the end of our story sessions. Come on kids sing with me''.</p><p>
  <em>''So...Here is a riddle you never can guess, sing the bells of Notre Dame! What makes a monster, and what makes a man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever their pitch, you can hear them bewitch you, the rich and ritual knells, of the bells of Notre Dame!..''</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>